


Circle of Silence

by Theia_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theia_hp/pseuds/Theia_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two bodies show up with signs of premeditated murder combined with an intelligent mind and a thirst for vengeance, Rose Weasley finds herself leading the case that she's waited so long for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One.

“Weasley, get in here!” 

Rose Weasley jerked up from the documents she’d been scanning and hurried over to her boss’ office. 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“Sit down, Rose. I have a job for you.” 

Rose took a seat and raised her eyebrow at him in curiosity, wondering what he had up his sleeve now. Her boss was a burly man with years of wisdom and experience visible in his weathered face and shrewd gaze. It had been a while since he’d called her in – her work for the past few months had merely consisted of paperwork and filing away evidence. The Law Enforcement department was up to its neck in cases, and she’d had her work cut out for her as she ran from one floor to another, levitating personal items, samples, vials filled with potions, fingernails, and blood samples to the storage area and back. If she was lucky, she’d be called in to perform some spells on the samples or evidence for some routine testing. So far, nothing had turned out ot be of extreme interest. A murder due passion, a kidnapping that was handled effectively within a couple of days, a couple of stray students hoping to reignite the Death Eaters – none of them had been worth more than a few minutes of her effort. She’d been able to get good sleep at night, save the nagging sensation that wouldn’t leave her – the constant itch to find something more exciting, the desperate need for action, and some exercising of her brain. Maybe this was it. 

“You might have noticed that the department has been working very frantically lately. We are short of people who can go on the field for investigatory work. I’ve seen your performance over the last few months and everything’s been clean and organized,” said Auror Henderson, cutting straight to the topic at hand. 

Rose nodded and gave him a brief smile; it wasn’t often that one could boast of their boss noticing their hard work. And this wasn’t a compliment she was going to take lightly. Henderson was sure to keep an eye on her now, and she wasn’t going to give him any reason to change his mind. 

“A couple of bodies have turned up on the outskirts of London. Davis’ team is on the forensics right now. I’d like you to go take a look at them, see what you can make of the whole thing,” said Henderson. 

“Yes, Sir,” Rose replied, nodding. “Were there any clues found? Anything that would lead to finding the perp?” 

“I think you’d understand this further if you take a look at the bodies, Weasley,” Auror Henderson replied. “After you are done, I want you to go down to these two locations.” 

He handed her a piece of parchment with coordinates written on them. 

“Just keep the coordinates in mind and apparate with this parchment in your hand. It’ll lead you directly to the locations,” he said. 

“Yes, Sir.” Rose pocketed the parchment, and looked at him, waiting for further instructions. 

“There will be a team there already. See what they’ve found, and if you can add to their information. Then go around the locality, see if anyone knows anything.” 

“Very well, Sir. I’ll head to the morgue right now,” said Rose, standing up. 

“And Weasley,” Henderson called out. 

“Yes, Sir?” 

“You’ll need this.” 

Henderson handed her another small piece of parchment with an address written on it. 

“What’s this, Sir?” 

“Someone who should be able to help,” replied her boss, vaguely. “He might need a little persuasion, mind you. But it would be hugely beneficial if we can get him on board.” 

“I’ll do my best, Sir,” Rose replied, and left the room. 

It wasn’t like Henderson to withhold such kind of information. Whoever this man was that he wanted her to contact, he had to be important. She glanced down at the parchment one last time, before pushing the questions out of her head and grabbing her coat from behind her desk. She had a good feeling about this task – it set off the bells at the back of her mind. It was going to be an interesting case, and Rose Weasley was going to make sure she enjoyed every second of it. 

The morgue was located at the third basement of the Ministry, below the other two basements, at the deepest, most isolated area possible. Rose got out of the elevator and made her way over to the guard manning two large white doors, firmly shut. 

“Identification please,” the guard said, in a bored voice. 

Rose held out her ID card, and waited while the guard scanned it with his wand. The credentials immediately got registered in the book that lay on his desk. Rose Weasley, Forensic Investigator, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, it read. 

“Raise your arms by your sides,” said the guard. 

He muttered a spell, waving his wand around all sides of her body, removing any contaminants. 

“Clean and guarded,” he muttered to himself, before turning back to her, holding out her card. “I’ve placed charms on you that will protect you from the cold.” 

“Thank you,” Rose replied, and entered the morgue. 

It was a large hall, dimly lit, and cleaner than one would expect a place inhabited by dead bodies to be. The entire area was covered with white tiles, with tables neatly arranged in equal distance from one another. Every table was surrounded by potions and ingredients that would help in testing, and the wall to the extreme end was lined with water and nourishments for the Ministry officials. 

“We’re easily a part of the dead as well,” the Morgue attendants would joke. “We’ve become so accustomed to this place that we don’t even need spells to block out the smell anymore.” 

Rose shuddered inwardly as she thought of eating in a corner at this place filled with decay and demise. She walked over to the only table surrounded by people, getting a fresh scent of the bodies as she did so. 

“Ah, Weasley. Henderson told me he was sending you.” 

“Auror Demarkey,” Rose greeted. 

“Call me Robert,” he replied. “Come over here.” 

Rose went over to stand beside him, looking down over the first dead woman. 

“Her name’s Jessica,” said Robert. “Thirty-two years old. Was found in an alley a few streets down from The Hungry Horse.” 

“What happened to her? Killing curse?” asked Rose, peering down at the woman’s head. 

“Suffocation,” said Robert. 

Sure enough, Rose could see the tell-tale blue marks near the woman’s throat. She pulled out her wand. 

“May I?” she asked, glancing at Robert. 

“Of course,” he said. 

She moved her wand over the woman’s next, muttering diagnostic spells under her breath. A pale white glow emanated from the tip of her wand, running its way down the woman’s body before rising back up and resting at the hollow of her neck. 

“No sign of sexual abuse,” said Rose. “No broken limbs or severe internal injuries. Time of death around 14 hours ago. Rapid acceleration in pulse in the moments before she died. Did you find something stuck in her throat?” She turned to Robert. 

He nodded, picking out an object from the tray beside the table. 

“This,” he said, holding it out to her. 

It was a bunched up piece of red cloth, frayed at the ends but with the remains of a small floral pattern. 

“Polyester?” asked Rose. 

“Yes. With traces of cotton,” Robert replied. 

“Hmm… I wonder if this was just a gag or if there’s some kind of significance to the cloth,” said Rose. 

“I can clear that up for you. The other woman had a similar piece of cloth down her throat as well.” 

“Suffocation?” 

“You got it.” 

“And whoever it was used a spell rather than a physical object. So it’s obviously a witch or a wizard,” Rose muttered.

She cast her eyes over each part of the woman’s body, taking in the bruises and cuts that covered them. 

“Any characteristic wounds?” she asked. “Or are both the bodies just battered?” 

“Look here,” Robert replied, pointing to Jessica’s wrist. “Three cuts. Horizontal. Exactly the same length and depth for both.” 

“Enough to penetrate the skin but not enough to puncture any veins,” said Rose, peering down at them. “Anything else?” 

“Cruciatus curse. Heat to the soles of the feet. Whoever it was wanted to hurt these women very badly. Oh – and this.” Robert gently levitated the body and turned it over to reveal a perfectly circular patch on the back of the head. “Exactly four inches in diameter.” 

Rose gave a low whistle. 

“Can you show me the other one?” she asked softly, straightening up. 

This wasn’t the first time Rose had come down to the morgue to examine bodies. In fact, it had been so regular at a point that it had become a routine everyday for over three weeks. The pain she’d felt at seeing the motionless people had almost completely faded away, and now, all that was left was a sense of professional understanding and efficiency associated with someone of her expertise in the field. However, she had made the mistake of not seeming unnerved about these situations before, resulting in a complete psychological evaluation and desk duty until she was seen fit to resume her work. Of course, she never made the same mistake again. 

Robert led her to the next table and uncovered the body lying there. 

“Samantha Fisher, thirty-seven. Found four kilometers to the east of Pots and Cauldrons. Same cause of death, torture, and marks on her wrist.” 

“They’re both in their thirties, found near the magical borders,” Rose muttered. “Dark haired. What colour are their eyes?” 

“Blue, and brown,” Robert replied. 

“No similarities there. Height?” 

“Five feet, eleven inches.”

“Both?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright. Robert, please send a memo to my desk with details about their measurements and physical characteristics. And the details about the composition and any elements found on the cloth as well.” 

“I will. Anything on who did this to them?” asked Robert, covering up the body beside them with a wave of his wand. 

“That’s what I’m going to find out,” said Rose. “This isn’t like the other cases we’ve had recently. It’s more… it’s not a random killing. There’s something we’re missing. Something they have in common. Occupation, childhood, people they’ve been in contact with. There’s something tying them together.” 

A deep certainty entered Rose as she voiced out her suspicions. She was right, she could _feel_ it. With a nod to Robert, she exited the morgue, fingering the pieces of parchment in the pocket of her robes. A psychopath was on the loose, and Rose Weasley was going to track them down. 

The first location was a lot further away from The Hungry Horse than she’d expected, bordering the stretch of land known as the Wastelands, a place known for its abundance of drunkards and homeless bums. The area was shielded from the view of the muggles, hidden in plain sight, and filled with the outcasts who shunned the rest of civilization, but weren’t the type to lurk around Knockturn Alley. Teenagers who had resorted to drugs and partying, people thrown out of their homes, some who just didn’t want to settle down, satisfied with their dirty way of life as long as they could get their hands on a few bottles of alcohol – the Wastelands had them all. They were mostly off the radar, except for petty crimes and certain outbursts of violence within their groups. The Ministry kept an eye on them, but for the most part, they weren’t a threat to the rest of the magical community. 

Rose looked around her destination, and made her way forward to the cordoned off area bustling with Aurors, flashing her ID on the way. She could see some spectators watching from afar, curious enough to come out of their hidey holes and broken down vehicles, but content with keeping their distance. 

“Auror Danforth,” she called out, recognizing the man who stood giving orders to the people around him. 

“Weasley!” he exclaimed. “I didn’t know you were coming here.” 

Rose shook his hand briefly, giving him a warm smile. 

“Yes, I finally got out of the office. Fill me in?” 

“The body was found at this spot,” Danforth pointed to the ground a few feet away, “and it was found by a group of people jogging by about two hours after the time of death.” 

“Joggers? I never thought anyone would come near this place.” 

“They didn’t. They were near the perimeter and one of them noticed that the whole area was deserted. Not a single person loitering around, smoking, or anything of the sort, and they found it odd.” 

“So the Wastelanders must have seen the body and kept their distance,” said Rose. “Of course they wouldn’t report it in.” 

“Yeah, and one of the joggers noticed that there was something on the ground. And they couldn’t mistake it for just another small crime.” 

“That evident?” 

“You saw the body, I presume?” 

Rose nodded in response. 

“She lay spread-eagled on the ground, barely clothed. Her eyes were open, and there were clumps of her hair lying around her.” 

“What do you mean lying around her? Was there any kind of pattern?” 

“They were placed near her palms and her feet. Not a lot of it, but enough to notice.” 

“Hmm. Ritualistic, maybe?” 

“Could be. Definitely significant. I haven’t seen anything like it before.” 

“Do you have pictures?” 

“Yeah, I’ll have them sent across to your office along with the other details. You know of the cause of death?” 

Rose nodded. 

“Suffocation. Not very common,” she said. “It’s been a while since we had such an interesting case.” 

Danforth laughed, looking at her knowingly. 

“Right up your alley, eh, Weasley?” 

Rose grinned back. She and Auror Danforth had worked together on a couple of cases before. None of them had been of this sort, but exciting nevertheless. They’d soon discovered a like-minded manner of dealing with cases, and it was Danforth who had given his word of her mental soundness and helped her get away from the excruciatingly unnecessary psych evaluations. 

“Anything else?” she asked. 

“No, that’s about it. We’ve interviewed the joggers. They had no clue who she was, just reported it to the department immediately,” said Danforth. 

“Very well. I’m going to go around the area, find out if anyone heard or saw something.” 

“Would you like me to send someone with you?” 

“No, that’s alright. I have to make a stop before that anyway. Apparently, there’s someone I have to recruit.” 

“Good luck with that,” replied Danforth, giving her a knowing smile. 

“I have a feeling you know what this is about. Wilkes was very mysterious about it.” 

“I wouldn’t want to spoil the mystery for you then, would I?” said Danforth, giving her a wink. 

Rose huffed and waved goodbye before apparating away to the address that was given to her. Whoever this person was, they’d better be good.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \--

Rose found herself in a dark, deserted alleyway, with houses lined on either side. She wrinkled her nose as she passed an overflowing dumpster, wondering who would live in such a place. She made her way over to the building marked number 34, and rang the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a haggard looking man, with loppy blonde hair falling over his eyes, appearing as though he had just finished a duel. His robes were tattered and sweat trickled down his face, making her own eyes water. 

“Rose Weasley?” He squinted at her, taking in her official Ministry attire and straight posture. 

She recognized that voice… 

“Scorpius Malfoy?” She gasped, finally realizing why her boss had been unwilling to reveal his name earlier. 

“Um… yes. You’re at my place,” he stated, looking at her in bewilderment. 

“I didn’t know it was you who lived here,” Rose replied, scrunching her nose. 

It was no secret that she and Scorpius had been bitter enemies at school. She bristled as she thought back to the way he would keep scoring higher than her in Transfiguration. No matter how hard she tried, his natural flair for the subject kept him at the top of her class, while she nursed her bruised ego at second place. 

“Would you like to come in?” he asked, politely. 

Rose blinked, taken aback by his calm tone. Sure, they hadn’t met in almost two years, apart from the occasional encounter at Diagon Alley which tended to be ignored, but she’d not expected him to be this nice to her. Not after she’d done her best to humiliate him in front of the entire school. Her lip curled as she remembered the pranks that had gone off so beautifully, leaving him staring in shock and frustration as she gave him a satisfied smirk. 

“Sure,” she replied, following him inside. 

Despite its terrible location, Scorpius’ apartment was well-maintained inside. It was moderately furnished and well lit, with a crackling fire already set in the living room. 

“Why do you look like that?” asked Rose, after taking in her surroundings.

“Like what?” replied Scorpius, gesturing towards the couch. 

Rose removed her coat and took a seat closest to the fire. 

“Like… _that_ ,” she said, waving her hand at his attire. 

“Oh… I was dueling,” said Scorpius, pulling out his wand and waving it towards himself. 

A second later, his robes were as good as new, and his face was devoid of any dirt or perspiration. 

“Dueling…” Rose repeated. “Where?” 

“Downstairs. I have a room set up for training. I could show you if you’d like.” 

“I’d like to see that,” replied Rose, her curiosity piqued. “But later.” 

“Alright,” said Scorpius, taking a seat beside her. “Tea? Butterbeer?” 

“Just some water, thanks.”

Scorpius waved his wand, summoning two glasses of water that set themselves softly upon the table in front of them. Rose took a sip, taking the time to gather her thoughts. So this was the man her boss was so eager to recruit for the case. She’d heard some news about Scorpius doing consultancy with the department but she’d never given it too much thought. She merely attributed it to his ability to contact certain people due to familial ties. 

“So…” she began. “I’m not really sure why I was sent here. What exactly is it that you do?” 

“That depends. Are you asking me about my official work or unofficial ones?”

“Both, I suppose,” replied Rose, raising an eyebrow. 

“Officially, I work at this firm called Macabre Magical Enterprises where we conduct experiments. Finding new areas of magic, creating charms, potions and the like,” Scorpius replied. 

Rose fought to keep a straight face. Even outside of Hogwarts, Scorpius managed to excel in his field of expertise, working on something interesting and exhilarating all the time while her own job was an unpredictable one, usually requiring hours of desk work. 

“And unofficially?” 

“A little of this and that,” said Scorpius. “Private investigation, consultancy. Going to places for research. Obtaining items of interest.” 

“Obtaining items of interest…” Rose repeated. “Like a collector?” 

“Something of the sort,” replied Scorpius, not elaborating. “Why don’t you tell me why you’re here? By the looks of it, it has something to do with the Auror department.” 

“Yes,” said Rose. “Although I’m not sure what use you’d be.” 

“You’d be surprised, Weasley.” 

“Do you know Auror Henderson?” 

“Ah, Daniel. How’s the old chap?” 

Rose was taken aback at the way Scorpius referred to the Auror in such familiar terms. There were only a few people who were on a first name basis with him, and she sure hadn’t expected Scorpius Malfoy of all people to be one of them. 

“ _Auror Henderson_ is good. Busy, just like the rest of us. Anyway, he assigned me to a case and wanted me to come to this address but he didn’t tell me who lived here or of what use you’d be. Why was I sent here, Malfoy?” 

“I presume he wants me to work on the case with you.” 

“Then why didn’t he just contact you himself?” 

“Why don’t you ask _him_ that, Weasley?” Scorpius replied. “And to save you the trouble, no, I don’t want to work on the case with you.” 

Rose gaped at him. 

“I wasn’t… you’re so quick to presume that I was going to ask you, Malfoy.” 

“Of course. 

“And _why_ are you rejecting the offer I didn’t make?” 

“Because I doubt you could bring me a case that would interest me even _nearly_ enough.” 

Rose narrowed her eyes at him. 

“All I need is 120 seconds to change your mind,” she stated. 

“Fine. Do your worst.” 

“Two murders, identical bodies, calculated and precise, markings that seem to suggest that they were ritualistic, death by _suffocation._ ” 

Rose folded her arms and looked at Scorpius as he processed the information she’d just given out, completely smug below her calm exterior. 

“Suffocation?” he repeated. 

“Suffocation.” 

“Alright. Lay it on me.”

* * *

“The Wastelands,” muttered Scorpius. “Haven’t been here in ages. It all still looks the same.” 

“When were you last here?” 

“Almost a year ago.” 

“You have friends here then?” 

“That would make things easier, but I’m afraid that won’t be the case.” 

“Okay look, Malfoy,” said Rose, turning to face him. “You’re only here because I didn’t have a say in the matter, and no matter what you’ve done to get such recognition, I’m still the superior here. So unless you have something important to contribute to the investigation, let _me_ do the talking. Can’t risk your charming personality making them run away.” 

“Same old feisty Rose Weasley,” said Scorpius, smirking at her. “Lead the way, ma’am.” 

Rose shot him a glare and began to trudge forward, one hand near her wand holster and the other hanging loose, the sunlight glinting off her shades. 

They walked past the scene of the crime and towards the clusters of vans and tents, some hidden behind broken down walls and trash cans, the clearing in the middle indicting no sign of being occupied save the remnants of a long burned out campfire. 

Rose walked over to the first large van-turned-trailer and banged on the door. There was no sign of life within it, curtains drawn across the few windows, and no light shining from inside. Without breaking a sweat, Rose walked over to the nearest shelf-like stone establishment and peered into its corners. 

“Hello,” she called out to the two women lying there. “Rose Weasley, Department of Law Enforcement. Could you come out for a few minutes?” 

They were thin and pale, a brunette and a blonde, with hollows under their eyes, nails clawed at the ends and covered with dirt, and accompanied by the strong stench of stagnant alcohol. 

Rose smiled at them as they straightened up and took in her appearance without a word. 

“Could you tell me your names, please?” 

“Wha’choo wantin’ our names for?” replied the brunette. “We ain’t done nothin’ wrong.” 

“I never said you’re in trouble. I’d just like to ask you a few questions.” 

“There’s nothing we can tell you,” said the other woman. “Leave us alone.” 

They turned away and made to climb onto their makeshift room. 

“Just wait a minute,” Rose called out. “If you have nothing to hide then you wouldn’t mind answering my questions.”

“We can’t help you.” 

Rose gave a huff and stalked away, pushing past Scorpius in the process. She made her way over to the next couple of vans, coming across shut doors and blatant ignorance from their inhabitants. 

“This is of no use. Let’s go, Malfoy,” she muttered. “Malfoy?” 

Rose turned around to find him in conversation with the two women she had failed to interrogate earlier. 

“Weasley, this is Emily, and Darla.”

The girls shot her a quick glance and cast their eyes away. 

“They were just telling me about what they saw,” said Scorpius. “Darla here said she saw a man levitate the body to its position. He was wearing dark robes and his face was covered.” 

“Death Eater mask?” asked Rose sharply. 

“No,” replied the blonde – Darla – softly. “It was just a plain mask. A dark grey.”

“Anything else you noticed about him? Are you sure it was a man?” 

“Definitely a man,” said Darla. “He was about his height - ” she jerked her hand towards Scorpius – “but stockier. Heavy boots. Pretty good quality but not like, designer type.” 

“You saw all this from such a distance?” Rose pursed her lips slightly. 

The women glared at her, remaining silent. 

“Don’t mind Weasley, she’s a paranoid sort. Even in school she was always the one double-checking or distrusting people. What else can you tell us?”

“That’s basically it,” said Darla. 

“It was too early in the morning for all us people ter be up. Darla only noticed ‘cause she wanted a drink o’ water,” said Emily. “She woke me up ter show me but the man was gone and I could jus’ see the body on the ground. ‘Course, we’d be damned if we’re gon’ near tha’ un.”

“And no one else saw anything? You sure about that?” 

“Aye. We told ‘em all ter stay away later. No one even took a good look.” 

“Did you even _plan_ on calling the Aurors?” asked Rose. 

“We don’t get involved in such matters,” stated Darla. “Besides, you all got to know within the same day. Don’t see why you’d want to complain.” 

“If you’d just sent a message, it wouldn’t have taken as long as it did.” 

“You’re lucky it didn’t take longer.” 

“Thank you both,” Scorpius interjected. “You’ve been very helpful. We’ll get in touch with you if we need anything more.” 

“Sure. Just… come alone next time.” 

Scorpius touched his shabby looking hat, and with a brief smile, hurried after Rose, who’d left without another word. 

“How did you make them talk?” she asked through gritted teeth as he fell into step beside her. 

“I guess it has something to do with my _charming personality._ ” 

“Fuck you, Malfoy.” 

“You wish, Weasley.” 

“I’d never even think about it.” 

“That’s what you say now. What were you hoping to get from them anyway? It’s surprising they even told us this much.” 

“It happened right at their doorstep. If only they could be more vigilant.” 

“Only you, Rose Weasley, would think the people treated the worst would have any sense of civic responsibility remaining.” 

“Their lifestyle was their _choice._ Why shouldn’t I think they’d have some sense of responsibility? Especially when they have nothing to fear at this moment?” 

“Are you really that naïve, Weasley? Do you really not know about the people who live there?” 

Rose grimaced and steadily made her way through the cordoned off area, nodding to people as they passed by. She grabbed his arm and apparated them backed to the deserted lane closest his house. 

“I’ll keep you posted, Malfoy. Goodbye.” 

“That’s it? What happened to the inquisitiveness, and the constant pestering until your curiosity was satisfied? Or was the actually smart Rose Weasley left behind once she grew out of her teenage years.” 

“Shut up, Malfoy.” 

“You aren’t proving me wrong. Why don’t you come over to my place? Have dinner.” 

“Give me one good reason to do that, Malfoy.”

“Because you’ll never be able to sleep at night until you know the whole truth,” said Scorpius. 

He motioned with his arm, and began to walk out of the alleyway. Rose sighed and followed him, muttering curses under her breath the entire walk back. 

“I make some mean ravioli,” said Scorpius as he unlocked the door.


	3. Three.

Rose hated to admit it but the tomato sauce that covered the pasta and the chopped up vegetables that surrounded it were the freshest, most delicious ones she had ever tasted. It was nothing like anything she’d had at Madame Helena’s every other week when she could afford to go out. Her friends would tell her to go live a little, find a man to buy her dinner, maybe a couple of drinks. And she’d nodded, given them a smile, and continued on with her solitary life, sitting at the corner table at the little café nearest her apartment, sipping watered down tea and letting her taste buds savour the mediocre food. If Madame Helena’s was heaven, she had no idea how she’d describe this.

“Do you like it?” asked Scorpius, looking at her over the top of his wine glass. 

“Mm hmm, it’s really nice, thank you. I didn’t know you cook.” 

“Yeah, most people don’t. My mum started teaching me since I was fifteen. Dad wasn’t too happy with it but there’s not much he can do about it.” 

“Your mum seems… different… I mean… not like a usual Malfoy.” 

Scorpius gave a short laugh. 

“You’re not the only one who thinks that way. If Lucius could have had a say in things, he’d have thrown a fit. But he was in jail and all he got was a letter about the engagement and that it was to a Greengrass. No details about her beliefs or the changes or whatsoever.” 

“Her beliefs?” 

“Yeah, well, she’s not a Pureblood supremacist,” Scorpius lifted his fingers to make the quotation sign. “In fact, she’s all for equal rights and helping humanity and what not. She freed the house elves at home. They get paid to work now.” 

“Wow,” replied Rose. “That’s… wow. Did your dad know? Before he married her, that is.” 

“Surprisingly, he did. He fell in love with her before they got married.” Scorpius took a sip of his wine. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ask so many questions. I just… I never knew…” 

“That’s alright. It’s a… nice change… that someone’s trying to get to know things. Most people just assume that my father and I are… not the best people.” 

Rose winced slightly. ‘Not the best people’ was putting it lightly. Scorpius Malfoy had been branded as Death Eater scum for his entire seven years at Hogwarts, despite his being sorted into Ravenclaw, being best friends with Albus Potter, and his almost spotless school record. While Rose hadn’t been as strongly disapproving of him as some of the others, she had to admit her prejudices had ruled her opinion of him, only being supported by her resentment that he obtained better grades. 

“Sorry,” she muttered. 

He waved it off. “I’m over it. More wine?” 

“No thank you. I still have a lot to do today. Need to keep a clear head.” 

“Of course.” 

“So… The Wastelands…” 

“Yeah. You need to understand something about them. They’re not just the dregs of society like people think. They aren’t worthless or complete drug addicts who can’t do anything else. Most of them are suffering from things that their families or friends can’t comprehend. And so they’re left to fend for themselves. They work enough to get some food or clothes but they can’t afford a home. Not like us.” 

“What do you mean, suffering?” 

“One of the women we met, Emily, has some sort of a learning problem. She never got received any kind of support or counseling. After she failed school a couple of times, her parents pulled her out, kept her at home until she was of age. Treated her like a mere servant before throwing her out onto the streets.” 

Rose gaped at him, at a loss for words. 

“Darla has bipolar. It’s not a very common problem in the magical community – the magic kind of reduces the prominence of the gene. But those few people who do get it are shunned by everyone else. Unless they have an accepting family, of course, and they get it treated.” 

“Bipolar,” Rose repeated. “I’ve read about that.” 

“Surprising that you have. Few people have heard of it, let alone know what it does or how it’s treated. It’s even more difficult to gain acceptance among the Pureblood community. Darla was a part of it once. Until her parents deemed it improper.” 

“Why is it more difficult for Purebloods?” 

“Besides the stigma present all across the world, even among Muggles, Purebloods are even more against it because the medicine used to treat bipolar is a more potent, modified version of the Muggle one. It kind of causes certain neural pathways to light up… become more active… while the chemicals causing the bipolar are suppressed.” 

“But… it’s a _modified_ version. Doesn’t that mean it’s technically not Muggle anymore?” 

“I don’t know all the details but it’s basically a mixture of some of those ingredients as well as the magical ones. And that’s enough to make a Pureblood family get disgusted by it,” said Scorpius, looking down at his plate. 

“Does it work better?” asked Rose, her curiosity piqued. 

“Depends on what you mean by better. It doesn’t remove all the side effects. The person still ends up feeling quite groggy, and like they’re being held down without any physical force, if that makes sense. Inhibited, unable to do everything they can. But it reduces the mania and depression. Makes them as normal as they can be.” 

Rose played around with her food as she absorbed all the information that Scorpius had just given her. She, who deemed herself smarter than most, or at least tried to know more things than other people, was an ignorant fool; she felt an ache in the pit of her stomach as she thought of all the hardships the Wastelanders must have gone through. 

“Of course, not all of them are like Emily and Darla,” said Scorpius, breaking the silence. “There are some who are just like what you’ve heard.” 

“How do you know all this?” asked Rose. “Why don’t more people know?” 

“The Ministry prefers not to make this common knowledge. Only people who’ve _really_ tried to find out, or have spoken to other people who know about it are aware of the situation.” 

“But why doesn’t the Ministry want people to know?” 

“Because they then have to explain why they haven’t been providing treatment and employment for these people. It all comes down to money, Rose. They’d rather not spend galleons on a handful of people that no one cares about.” 

“That’s just…” 

“Yeah. So now you know.” 

Rose stared at her plate thinking of all the misconceptions she’d had about the Wastelanders. And here they were - mere victims of an oppressive and unjust system. The very thought made her sick to her stomach. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t think I can eat anymore,” Rose muttered. “The food is delicious though.” 

“That’s alright,” Scorpius replied. “I’m just about done as well. Would you like some more wine while I clear up?” 

Rose nodded, and watched as the bottle magically tipped itself, pouring the deep red liquid into her glass. Scorpius bustled around, clearing up the table, hastily casting preservation charms over the leftover food and storing it away. His movements were quick and barely made any sound, and as Rose watched, all those years of festering bitterness came crashing down and she saw a young man who had risen above his peers despite all the hardships and prejudices that he faced. 

‘You don’t know anything about him, Rose,’ Albus had told her when they were in school, to which she had turned her nose and haughtily pranced away. Of _course_ she knew about Scorpius _Malfoy_. Just because he’d been sorted into Ravenclaw didn’t make him any less of an arrogant prick. Everyone knew Slytherin and Ravenclaw were very similar as well. 

Rose looked up at the man she could finally see for whom he truly was. Despite his wealthy background, he lived in a mediocre establishment, and did a lot of things by hand. Now that she thought of it, he always had a home to go to. Everyone knew about the luxuries that filled Malfoy Manor. But here he was, living on his own, wearing clothes that were decent but definitely not of the best quality, and with nothing that set him apart as being superior to everyone else. 

“Scorpius,” she finally said. “I… I’m sorry I was such a rude jerk to you.” 

“Don’t sweat it, Weasley,” Scorpius replied, wiping his hands on a dishcloth and coming over to the table. “We were young. Besides, I gave my fair share of retorts anyway.” 

“Yeah.” Rose took a sip of her wine. “Don’t think this makes us best buds, Malfoy. I’m still your superior and you’re still a pain in the arse.” 

“Hey, I’m a pain in the arse who can cook, admit it.” 

“You’re not too bad, Malfoy, I’ll give you that,” replied Rose, flashing him a cheeky grin. “Anyway, I should get going. Still a lot to do at the Ministry.” 

“Right. Also, tell your boss I expect an owl from him.” 

Rose raised an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“Regarding my fee,” stated Scorpius. 

“Oh, of course,” Rose replied, getting to her feet. “Thanks for dinner.” 

“Consider yourself lucky, Weasley. Not many people get the privilege.” 

“Honoured. Maybe you could tap dance next time.” 

“ _Next time_ will probably be takeout while we’re neck deep in documents.” 

“I’m still going to get you to tap dance.” 

“You wish, Weasley.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a quick disclaimer for any of you who might be thinking that I'm portraying a stereotypical version of Bipolar. As someone who has the illness, I know that the meds don't always cause such side-effects but this is a different scenario, very specific to the magical world, and more will be explained later on in the story. 
> 
> Read, enjoy, and please leave a comment!


End file.
